


Cum all over me

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bukkake, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Dean is a cum-slut. Cas delivers
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Kudos: 51





	Cum all over me

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 8 I chose Bukkake

Castiel lead his sub through the crowd of people, up onto the stage in the center of the room. Waiting in the middle was a breeding bench. Cas instructed Dean to get up on the bench, then he strapped his arms and legs down. The crowd of onlookers begin to grow, eagerly anticipating the show that the well-known Dom would put on. Castiel and Dean were both very experienced in public BDSM scenes, especially at this club. They had a reputation for putting on an amazing show.

Cas leaned down to rummage around in his small equipment bag until he found what he was looking for. He took the anal hook and lubed it up. He spread Dean's cheeks with one hand as he pushed the hook into Dean's well stretched hole with his other. The sub let out a quiet grunt, but otherwise remain quiet. Next, the Dom placed the spider gag in his Sub’s mouth and strapped it around the back of his head. He then used the rope attached to the hook, and connected it to the back of the spider gag strap. He tightened the rope until Dean's head was tilted back enough, that his mouth was in the perfect position to suck cock.

He padded around the bench, checking all the restraints and making sure it said was okay. Cas then placed a small remote into Dean's hand and bent down so that he was level with his sub. “If you need to safe-word at any time, hold down in this button and I will stop the scene immediately. What is your color Dean? Blink once for green, twice for yellow, and three times for red.” He instructed his sub. Dean blinked once, signaling that he was green and ready to begin.

Cas stood back up and turned to the crowd. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I have a special treat for my sub tonight. You see, he is a little cum-slut and I want to reward him. I need four volunteers with cocks to come up here and assist me. You may take turns fucking his pretty mouth, but you all must finish on his face.” Many people volunteered and Cas quickly picked four.

“While one of you is fucking his mouth, the rest of you may touch his body. He loves having his nipples played with. You may also play with his ass if you so desire, but only with your fingers.” He instructed the volunteers.

The first man stepped up and wasted no time shoving his cock into Dean's mouth. Dean grunted as the cock hit his throat and begin face-fucking him at a brutal pace. Hands were everywhere; on his cock, pinching his nipples, grabbing his ass. He was consumed with pleasure. Dean loved being used like a simple toy for other’s pleasure. The cock in his mouth withdrew abruptly, only to paint his face with cum. It landed on his lips and cheek. He moaned at the few drops that landed on his tongue. He really was a cum-slut. The next volunteer took their place in his mouth. Over and over, the cock thrust into his throat, gagging him. Drool dipped down his stretched lips as his mouth was assaulted. Again, the cock in his mouth withdrew, shooting more hot come onto his face. This load landed on his forehead and lashes, and dripped down his cheeks. The other two volunteers were quick to follow.

By the time all four of them had finished, Dean was a mess. His face and hair were covered in hot, sticky cum. He couldn't even open his eyes because of how much there was on his lips and lashes. He was floating in Subspace after being used as a come-dump. He barely felt his Dom cleaning him up or unstrapping him from the bench. When he came to, he was lying in bed in one of the rooms in the club reserved for aftercare. His head was on Cas’ chest and Cas was whispering praise.

“Such a good boy. I'm so proud of my beautiful sub.”

“Hey Cas.” Dean slurred.

“Hello Dean. How are you feeling my love?”

“Amazing. Best present ever.” Dean replied before yawning.

“I'm glad love. Happy anniversary.”

“Happy Anniversary Cas.” Dean told his husband, with a smile.


End file.
